Shower
by Blood ErroR
Summary: Shinoa no podía dormir. No solo por el hecho de que la imagen de Mitsuba empapada y desnuda se hubiera instalado en su mente, si no que le enfadaba el que la rubia se sintiera más cohibida por los ojos verdes de Yuu que por un abrazo suyo en la ducha. Y mientras acunaba su cabeza en el cuello de ella, pensó que Yuu no podría estar así con Mitsuba ni aunque quisiera. Ella sí.


**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph / Seraph of the End es propiedad de Takaya Kagami y Yamato Yamamoto.

* * *

 **Shower**

 _-"Te lo vuelvo a repetir Mitsuba... Eso no fue tu culpa."_

Las palabras que le había dirigido a la rubia hacía unas horas, giraban en su cabeza una y otra vez haciendo que le resultara imposible conciliar el sueño.

En la oscuridad y el silencio de aquella habitación, Shinoa se revolvió entre las mantas de aquel futón y sacudió su pelo suelto por la almohada. A pesar de que había sido un día realmente ajetreado, no podía dormir. Le gustaría pensar que el motivo de su insomnio era algo como la preocupación por los vampiros y la forma en la que estaban tratando a los humanos, el como se estaban jugando la vida fuera de las murallas o incluso el recuerdo de su difunta hermana. Pero no era así, ojalá fuera algo como eso.

Era por culpa de Mitsuba.

Por muchas veces que lo intentara negar, era culpa de esa chica. Levantando la mirada de entre las sábanas, pudo distinguir la figura de la rubia acurrucada y durmiendo plácidamente en el futón de al lado. No sabía que hora era, pero estaba segura de que era bastante tarde. Tras haber rescatado a esa niña del jinete del apocalipsis, el escuadrón pudo descansar en una de las bases del ejército dónde habían podido ducharse y dormir. Aunque los chicos durmieran en la habitación de al lado, hacía un buen rato que se podía escuchar a Yuu y Kimizuki discutiendo con un amable Yoichi intentando apartarles, pero ahora esos ruidos habían desaparecido para dejar paso al aplastante silencio de la noche, haciendo que Shinoa se hundiera más en el futón mientras pensaba.

Suspirando, cerró los ojos con la intención de dejar la mente en blanco y dormir. Le era imposible, no podía. No podía porque la imagen de Mitsuba mojada, desnuda, con el pelo suelto y hablándole mientras el agua de la ducha corría por su cuerpo se instalaba en su mente y no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Shinoa nunca se consideró verdaderamente pervertida, lo que eran unas simples bromas e insinuaciones nunca se habían paseado por su mente de manera seria y no recordaba haber sentido atracción por nadie en específico. Tal vez Yuu le parecía guapo en la medida de lo posible, teniendo en cuenta que nunca se había relacionado mucho con gente de su edad y él junto a Kimizuki y Yoichi eran los primeros hombres con los que llegaba a ser cercana realmente. Ichinose Glen no contaba. Pero nunca pensaba en "eso" seriamente, ni recordaba habérselo planteado siquiera. Sin embargo, esa noche, cuándo desplazó la cortina que había entre su ducha y la de Mitsuba, no pudo hacer más que quedarse callada durante un momento, admirándola. Su pelo dorado y resplandeciente, el cuál nunca había visto suelto, deslizándose por su espalda junto con las gotas de agua, su piel blanca y aparentemente fina y suave al tacto, su figura torneada moviéndose de forma grácil y atrayente, todo lo que vió le dejó pasmada mientras su ojos recorrían una y otra vez a su compañera, la cuál estaba de espaldas mascullando sobre las acciones del Hyakuya. Tras un breve momento de estar embelesada, no pudo evitar despertarse de su ensoñación y hacer una de las tantas bromas que ella consideraba graciosas, insinuando que en un futuro la rubia podía sentir algo más profundo por Yuu.

No supo la razón, pero le molestó.

Le molestó su propia broma y la reacción que la chica tuvo al escucharla. La forma en la que su cara se tornó roja no le pasó desapercibida y aunque en el fondo de su mente no pudo evitar pensar que era adorable, le enfadó. Porque era de Hyakuya Yuuichiro de quién estaban hablando y no solo eso, si no que detrás de esas palabras enfadadas que la chica había estado diciendo bajo la ducha, aún se podía ver la culpabilidad con la que cargaba. Shinoa lo sabía. Sabía lo que era soportar la muerte de alguien sobre sus hombros. En ese mundo casi apocalíptico en el que les había tocado vivir todo el mundo perdía a un ser querido, y estando en el ejército todos ellos eran conscientes de que podrían perder a un compañero tarde o temprano. Pero la culpa que asolaba a Mitsuba seguía allí, arraigaba su corazón haciendo que cada una de sus acciones y la de sus compañeros le preocupara, porque no quería pasar por ese dolor de nuevo. Y le enfadaba. A Shinoa le enfadaba que Mitsuba no pudiera redimirse de sus acciones del pasado.

Se lo dijo. Y no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

No era su culpa, no tenía porque seguir sufriendo, pero lo hacía. Y mientras el agua caliente de la ducha les mojaba, Shinoa ignoró las quejas de Mitsuba, ignoró los crecientes latidos de su corazón, el como su respiración se hacía pesada, el como sus ojos y su mente gritaban por recorrer el cuerpo de la rubia de arriba abajo. Y abriendo las cortinas de par en par, se abalanzó contra ella sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Le abrazó y lanzó otra de sus bromas estúpidas, porque aunque la otra solo abriera la boca para quejarse y decirle que se apartara, sabía que le hacían gracia. Sonrió contra su cuello, porque había aprendido que una sonrisa valía mucho en esos tiempos tan oscuros que estaban pasando. Y cuándo Mitsuba susurró un leve "Gracias" contra su oreja, su cuerpo se estremeció. Se dió cuenta de la cercanía que compartían, de la calidez del cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo, de su respiración cerca de su oreja, del brillo de su pelo y la suavidad de su piel. No pudo hacer más que apartarse rápidamente y volver a su ducha, porque sin saber la razón, su corazón se había disparado y le temblaban las manos. Era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso.

Y así había acabado.

Acurrucada en ese futón, escuchando la leve respiración de su compañera adormilada. Rememorando una y otra vez el momento en el que sus pieles se rozaron mientras la imagen de la chica desnuda se instalaba en su mente sin querer marcharse. Así era imposible dormir, más cuándo el enfado también le recorría el cuerpo. Porque el sonrojo de Mitsuba al ver a Yuu cuándo salió de la ducha, tampoco le pasó desapercibido. Y supo que por segunda vez en un día la rubia se había sonrojado, pero por él. Por Hyakuya Yuuichiro, no por ella. Y le enfadaba, no sabía la razón. Porque mientras que Shinoa padecía de insomnio mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido, en lo que le había provocado y en lo que estaba sintiendo, la otra no había tenido ningún tipo de respuesta hacia aquello. Mitsuba no había admirado su cuerpo como ella lo había hecho, no había reaccionado a ese abrazo como lo había hecho, pero sí se había sonrojado cuándo había mirado a Yuu. Y no podía evitar sentirse iracunda sabiéndo que Mitsuba se cohibía más con una mirada de los ojos verdes de Yuu, que con una abrazo en la ducha con ella. Le hacía sentirse mal, además de que la confudía más de lo que ya estaba.

Incorporando su cabeza una vez más, miró de nuevo a la chica con curiosidad. El hecho de que ella fuera la primera persona por la que se sentía atraída en su vida, le hacía pensar y replantearse muchas cosas. Cosas como ¿Que pasará cuándo tengamos que repoblar la tierra? Era obvio que su planeta debía ser reconstruido de alguna forma y el ser humano tenía que volver a resurgir. Guren se lo había dicho varias veces y era consciente de que Mitsuba también debía saberlo. En algún momento ambas no solo debían luchar, también debían ayudar a repoblar la tierra. Tendrían que acostarse con un hombre, tener hijos, ayudar a la reconstrucción del mundo en el que vivían. Y le angustiaba, a Shinoa le angustiaba. El mínimo pensamiento de tener que acostarse con alguien para tener un hijo, por muy necesario que fuera, por mucho que se lo hubiera dicho a Yuu en la azotea del instituto, le hacía dudar. Porque mientras miraba a su compañera que yacía en el futón de al lado, con una expresión tranquila en su cara, girada hacia ella, los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, pensó que prefería estar con ella antes que cualquier hombre con el que quedarse embarazada y eso le asustaba. Le asustaba porque nunca se había planteado lo que haría si se sentía atraída por una mujer ¿Y si esa atracción hacia Mitsuba no cambiaba dentro de unos años? ¿Y si cuándo llegara el momento de repoblar el mundo seguía admirandola como ahora? ¿Que haría? Si algo le había enseñado su hermana, es que acostarse con alguien que no deseas podía llegar a ser un infierno, y le asustaba. No quería arrepentirse de sus acciones ni de sus pensamientos y si su cuerpo seguía reaccionando por Mitsuba de la misma forma en que lo hacía sin ni siquiera pretenderlo, acabaría sintiéndose mal.

Cerró los ojos una vez más, pero un repentino estornudo por parte de la rubia hizo que se sobresaltara. Esta no se había secado bien el pelo y aún cuándo se lo había avisado, solo masculló y siguió andando mientras se frotaba una toalla en su cabeza. Shinoa lo dejó estar, pues no tenía más ganas de discutir esa noche. Pero ahora que la chica estaba pasando frío a menos de un metro de ella, no pudo evitar que un pensamiento le cruzara por la cabeza.

 _-"El calor corporal siempre viene bien ¿No?"_ \- Pensó mientras se incorporaba.

No le hizo falta reflexionarlo mucho para levantar las sábanas y empezar a colarse en el futón de Mitsuba. Esta estaba de lado, durmiendo con tranquilidad mientras se acurrucaba en las mantas. Con cuidado de no despertarla, Shinoa levantó las sábanas para tumbarse justo en frente de la otra chica. Tapándose con las mantas, fue cuándo se dió cuenta de lo verdaderamente cerca que volvía a estar de la otra. En el mismo futón, con su cálido cuerpo acurrucado de lado, su cara justo enfrente y sus leves suspiros acariciando su mejilla. No pudo evitar que su pulso se acelerara de nuevo, pero cuándo sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad miraron el rostro apacible de la otra, apreciendo el como su pelo suelto enmarcaba su cara con expresión tranquila, decidió cerrar los ojos y no moverse ni ún ápice.

 _-"Es por el frío."_ \- Se repetía Shinoa en su mente una y otra vez. Si lo hacía, se convencería de que estaba en el mismo futón por el frío, y no por el afán de volver a sentir la calidez del cuerpo contrario.

Y mientras iba cayendo en los brazos de morfeo, no se dió cuenta o no quiso pensar el cómo se había aproximado más a la rubia para sentir su calidez, ni cómo su cabeza acabó entre el cuello de ella, aspirando su aroma y sintiéndo su respiración mientras algunos mechones de su pelo le hacían leves cosquillas en las cara.

Finalmente cuándo se durmió, su último pensamiento fue que ella sí podía permitirse estar así con Mitsuba. El imbécil de Yuu no podría ni aunque quisiera.

~0.0~

Unos rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana, iluminando la habitación y a las personas que se encontraban en esta.

Mitsuba dejó escapar un leve quejido en su garganta cuándo uno de los rayos de sol le dió de lleno en los ojos. Dispuesta a darse la vuelta para no tener que soportar tal molestia, intentó moverse hacia el otro lado. A pesar de que seguía adormilada y su mente no había empezado a funcionar con normalidad, paró todos sus movimientos al instante cuándo sintió un cuerpo cálido a su lado.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y mirando el pelo morado de su compañera, no pudo evitar suspirar. Shinoa estaba en su futón, acostada a su lado y durmiendo con tranquilidad, con su cabeza entre su cuello y la mitad de su cuerpo apoyado en el suyo. La chica parecía no inmutarse por la iluminación ni por el leve movimiento que había hecho hace un momento, por lo que Mitsuba empezó a preguntarse si su amiga era de sueño pesado.

Mitsuba no sabía que hora era, ni porque Shinoa había dormido con ella, pero no le importó.

Acurrucándose un poco más junto a su compañera, sintió su aroma contra su nariz y sonrió con ternura. Susurró otro leve "Gracias", porque aún si la otra no le escuchaba, sentía que decirselo una o dos veces no serían suficientes.

Porque le gustaba saber que era importante para alguien. Aún si en el mundo en el que vivían las personas habían perdido muchas cosas, entre ellas su humanidad.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Hola ~

Antes de nada, gracias por leer este one-shot o al menos haberte molestado a abrirlo.

Hacía bastante que quería escribir algo de Owari no Seraph, me encanta el manga y hay tantas parejas y tantas posibilidades de las que escribir. Sé que el Shinoa x Mitsuba es algo raro que ver, pero yo no lo descarto, mucho menos después de la escena de la ducha. Y aunque en el manga está claro que las dos están interesadas por Yuu, bueno... Shippear no es malo, a mí parecer. Creo que me ha salido un poco OOC, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Realmente acepto comentarios, piedras, amenazas o felicitaciones por esto, no me sorprendería (?)

Y sin nada más que decir, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo al igual que yo escribiendo.

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
